heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.11 - Grife, that's a mouthful
It is, some indeterminate sort of time that could, generally, qualify as morning. It's quiet enough that people are off doing whatever it is that people do when they aren't sitting around HQ. Practical and pragmatic things, no doubt. There is, within the place, some sort of common lounge area, with chairs and a table and a sense of permissive to sit and not be outrageously busy doing something important. It is in one of these chairs, at that table where Jazmin might be found this morning. Sitting with her hands cupped around a mug still with a curl of steam emerging from it, her expression thoughtful as watches to ensure that a spot on the table isn't going anywhere without notice. There'd been notice that someone from one of those Legions from elsewhere had appeared and verified. The Legion ring checked out, and Rokk vouched for her. The know-it-all was getting to be another Brainy these days. Not that Garth envied Rokk, because it meant shuffling through all -that- paperwork and being generally a workaholic. Well then! New Legionnaire, self-appointed welcoming committee. "Mind if I take a seat?" Garth says as he plants himself in the seat opposite Jazmin without waiting for a response, mug of hot coffee in his hand. "So you just arrived, did you? Name's Lightning Lad. Not Live Wire or whatever else your Garth was named." "What would you do if I'd said no?" Jazmin asks, watching him take the seat before she answers. Her own mug holds coffee as well, unadultrated, and barely drunk. "Yes, I just arrived, and I generally didn't put up with Live Wire overly much." She quirks a brow at him, looking Garth up and down assessingly. "I don't know that a name change was all that transformative." "I'd sit anyway," Garth rejoins, stretching his feet under the floor and lazily slouching in his seat as he sips his coffee. "Ahhh, whatever, Rokk thinks we're basically the same for the most part from universe to universe. It'd be a little odd if Princess Projectra or Star Boy showed up, I'm told, but we're still pretty much the same people. Though I haven't seen anyone like you before, so I'm guessing you're one of those -special- Legionnaires. So, got a name, or do I have to check the Omnicron again?" "Why a little odd?" Jazmin asks, finally taking a cautious sip of her coffee, careful not to burn her tongue. "Clearly I'm just too special to have clones of myself scattered all over the universe." She twists a little half smile, more of a smirk than anything. "Kid Quantum. Or, when I'm not dolled up in spandex, Jazmin." Eyeing Jazmin with a critical eye, Garth shares a crooked half-grin. "Doesn't require much dolling up, does it?" Sipping his coffee slowly, Garth strokes his little goatee. Unlike the other Lightning Lads / Live Wires, this one had a beard and a lightning scar, which was probably a -point- in why Rokk kept referring to Garth as coming from a 'weird' Legion. "Anyway, from what I looked up, Rokk keeps thinking Princess Projectra's from a reptile race, which is pretty silly, because I've -seen- Projectra, and she... I tell you, she's too much -woman- to be a snake. And I mean that physically, not... you know... a metaphor." "More than you could ever imagine." Jazmin retorts as she tucks a curl behind one ear. "Oh yes, because I'm /certain/ that no one could be anything more than what they look like on the surface." She snorts softly at Garth. "Seen, or /seen/?" "Seen, of course," Garth retorts. "Not like anyone would mess with -her-. She's one of those people you just don't mess with in any form." Regarding Jazmin with a critical look, Garth motions at Jazmin briefly. "You usually give people a hard time, or is it just me?" "Oh sorry, did I not get the memo about eyelash batting and dimpled cheeks?" Jazmin replies with, a faintly amused sound emerging alongside the comment. "Probaby for the best, I'd just of shredded it anyhow." Now Garth raises an eyebrow, before a grin crosses his face. "Nah, forget that stuff, that's more Dream Girl's anyway. Having one of her is more than enough... we'd never get any work done. On the other hand, at least she keeps things light. And you wouldn't know it to look at her, but she takes her work seriously." Unlike, say... himself. "How the hell many of us are there, anyhow?" Jazmin asks, as another name is added into the list. "How are things structured? Or should I wait and ask Rokk the useful questions?" "We're -Legion-," Garth replies with a laugh. "I mean, in my Legion, maybe about twenty of us. In Rokk's... grife, maybe thirty, forty? If they all started showing up here... I dunno, we could be talking hundreds... or thousands. I guess we just set up a leader, then vote every six months, though a lot of things are on hold while we get set here and work on finding a way for everyone to go home. Nerts, which Legion -are- you from?" "That has got to be a pain the arse, figuring out which flavour of what anyone knows of what." Jazmin waves the hand not holding her coffee. "I was new enough then, and now, that I could be having this same conversation no matter when it would be." She takes another drink of it. "That seems unlikely, you know. Everyone going home." "Oh you -just- got accepted into the Legion?" Now Garth grins. "Aren't you a little ray of sunshine? We're LEGION. We'll figure out how to beat the odds. Either we all go home, or nobody does." Tapping his chin, Garth hrms. "Well, why -did- you join the Legion?" "Just a little bundle of happy shiny." Jazmin retorts with a smirk. She settles a little more serious again and nods. "Yes. Just. I had some unfinished business with the Legion. I blame Star Boy, but that's a generally fairly solid answer." "Oh so you do -know- some Legionnaires," Garth replies with a grin. "What'd he do, pull you in dragging and screaming...?" One eyebrow arches at Jazmin, as the Legion founder considers, before nodding. "Yeah, I'm guessing that's usually how to get you to do something you don't want to do." Swigging the rest of his coffee, Garth stands up. "So time to drag you out. We're getting off this base." "Star Boy and I.." Jazmin starts and then there's a slow little smile. "Mmm. Yes, we've met. He replaced my brother in the Legion from Xanthu, but all that's ancient, or future history at this point, I suppose." She arches a brow at him. "We're going where now?" "Anywhere. Out. Flying. Might as well get you familiar with Earth... even the twenty-first century Earth." The smile on Garth's face grows wider. "Plus, we're not just leaving you there to sit and -look- at your coffee mug. Up and at 'em, hero. Get your costume on and let's get going." Conveniently enough, Garth's wearing his. One would think he wore it to bed or something... but transuits are awesomely convenient that way. "I wasn't looking at my coffee mug." Jazmin replies pointedly, although she pauses there to finish her coffee and set said mug down. "I was watching the table." She pushes herself to her feet, leaning a denim covered hip against the table a moment. "Who is 'we' exactly, or have you adopted the royal we for your general conversation?" "Ehhh... I'm used to having a twin," Garth grunts. "And we're not usually -alone- on Winath. There's always someone there. Usually your twin or your spouse or siblings or..." Shrugging, Garth gives Jazmin's shoulder a friendly shove with the knuckles of his fist. "Now stop giving me the business and get suited up." They are, at the moment, in a common sort of area in HQ. Somewhere that has chairs and table and coffee. Casual, without people feeling they should be doing Important Things or hurrying around. There is within it, a Garth and a Jazmin. The former is clearly giving the later a hard time, to judge by the expressions going on and the smirk. Jazmin is leaned against the table, the pair in converation. "Alone is an entirely different beast, yes. And you deserve the business, does you good." "Ehhh... don't try it on me, I'm the one who dish it out. Especially to Rokk. You want to try it, give it to him. Rokk always did need to have the magnet stuck in his butt loosened. So, you gonna get in costume, or do I got to dress you up?" Garth says. << I'm almost afraid of what you'd dress her up as Garth. With any luck it'd just look like a pink bikini with some insignia on it. >> is said telepathically. Considering that this is The Legion, you can probably guess who said that. But if you don't want to guess, well, Saturn Girl, a.k.a. Imra Ardeen is walking in, reading a good old fashioned news paper, and sipping a cup of coffee. Or at least she was before she glances over at Garth.... Before her gaze locks onto Jazmin for some reason. And that is when /Cos comes in with two gods/ no seriously. "And this is the commissary, which-- hey, guys!" It's like the setup for a joke. Except, "Holy sprock, Jazmin?! HI! When did you get here?" The Braalian's not actually /quite/ stopped in his tracks, so there /shouldn't/ be any really terrible traffic accidents, really, but-- he also looks a hell of a lot older than he should, from Jazmin's perspective. Like something between fifteen and twenty years too old. "Sorry! Guys, this is Thor, and this is Sif, and I didn't actually record the titles? And besides THor is really good at introductions. Sif, THor-- that's Saturn Girl," he points to Imra, "And Lightning Lad," he points to Garth, "And Kid Quantum," he points to Jaz. "And I'm getting the silverale out." Thor and Sif follow along behind Rokk. The Asgardians are walking hand in hand, looking quite the cozy little couple. Both are peering about with open and friendly curiousity. As the group is introduced, Thor brings his right hand up in a fist over his heart, giving a bow. At the admision of titles not being recorded, the Thunderer smirks lightly, eyes sparkling at Rokk. "I shall grant thee another chance then, Mango-Ball Champion," Thor quips lightly, before stepping a half step forward and introducing himself and Sif. I am Thor Odinson, Child of Jord, Son of Frigga, Lord of Thurdheim, Prince of Asgard. I am known as Donar the Mighty, Weilder of Mjolnir, Protector of Midgard, Lord of Storm, Rain Maker, Lightning Bringer, and God of Thunder," says Thor before then motioning to Sif at his side. "This is Sif Ragnahilde, Shield Maiden of Asgard, Sword Maiden of Thurdheim, Valkyrie, the Lady of Blades, Cleaver of Portals, Goddess of War, and soon to be Princess of Asgard, my wife." Fingers laced with Thor's, Sif is openly admiring the area around them with, as said, evident curiosity. A smirk is given to Thor, knowing how much he relishes the introductions. She once again beams with love, pride and adoration at the God as she's introduced before mirroring his movements and bowing with a fist over her heart. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." Jazmin glances to Imra, holding her gaze steadily for a few long moments before distraction comes in the form of Rokk and a pair of gods. She turns her attention in that direction and there's a half chuckle. "I only just arrived, really. And you, well it's good to see you again, I expect we'll have some catching up to do." She turns then to the pair of gods and their litany of titles. "That has got to be a helluva business card." She mutters before speakig up more fully. "A pleasure to meet you both." Eyeing Imra, Garth shakes his head. "Nah, that would be a different Imra that should be wearing -that- thing. You're too much of an iron butt to do it. Hmmm... Jazmin, -would- you consider... nah, don't answer that," Garth grins. At Rokk's arrival, Garth offers a crooked half-grin at Jazmin, saying, "Told you Cos knew it all. You're probably from -his- Legion when he was a teenager. Now he's just the old man waiting for the medivac pack." Nodding at Thor and Sif, Garth looks perfectly blank about it. Not really much for mythology on Winath. Other than, "Grife, that's a mouthful. Except -I-'m the Lightning bringer." A light lightning bolt is tossed up into the air from his hand, dissipating quickly before it can damage anything (stop worrying, Rokk...!) "Hey nasshead," Garth calls out to Rokk, heedless of company. "What'd you do, tell them all about what the Rokk was doin' on Braal? I mean, really... Magno-Ball? You told them about -that-? I -knew- it, I knew you were totally -bragging- about being the most electrifying man in -magno-ball- any chance you got, oh Rokk-star champion of Magno-ball." That gaze at Jazmin from Imra isn't a stink eye. Or anything bad. It's just a glance of curiosity. Like she's trying to figure out if this Jazmin is one that she knows, possibly from her past, especially her immediate past, or if she's another 'new face' all together... All though as the introductions are made to the gods, and full titles are revealed, the telepath from Titna offers them a small, but respectable bow, before saying, "I am Imra Ardeen of Titan, Legionaire, Telepath, former Science Police Officer, and daughter of The United Planets Council Woman Ardeen. It is a pleasure and honor to meet you both, and on behalf of the Legionaires who are not here right now I re-affirm the welcome that Rokk Krinn, our leader, has no doubt already given." Yeap. She's pulling out all the stops and being diplomatic. Be afraid. "You," Rokk calls over his shoulder to Garth in the middle of getting out the silverale and trying to memorize Thor's and Sif's titles, "are the biggest jackass ever to jack an ass. He's the /God of Storms/. Thor, please don't kill him? I kind of need him. It's a weakness." Silver-blue eyes watch that bolt of lightning then turns back to Garth and arches a brow, blinking rapidly for a second before they close for another second. When reopened, she looks up at Thor with a bit of crooked smirk since she's biting down on her bottom lip, those glacial blue eyes sparkling with barely contained amusement. The greeting from Imra draws the attention of the Goddess and she's forced to clear her throat before replying. "Thank, Lady Imra. It truly is a pleasure to meet each of you." Seems Sif is being just as diplomatic because Thor doing it... Yeah, so not happening right now... And then Rokk speaks and Sif completely loses it. A bright and hearfelt laughter tumbles from Sword Maiden, tears coming to her eyes. Jazmin leans back against the table, folding her arms across her t-shirted chest and just watches for the moment. She snorts softly at the request for Thor to not kill Garth, amused. Stormy colored eyes settle upon Jazmin, and Thor headtilts gently. And then he leans toward Sif and murmurs just loud enough to be heard - and thus understood since he's speaking the All-Tongue which autotranslates his speech into whatever is the native language that those that hear him speak think in - by those near him, "Business card? That small paper that's given?" And then Garth happens. Or rather, Garth's comment about being the Lightning Bringer and then summoning that tiny -Really. Everything's just SMALLER on Midgard!- bolt of electricity. For a moment, Thor is good. He really is. He blinks once, then glances down at Sif. A smirk forms. Four measured heartbeats, and Thor's laughing heartily. His right hand coming to rest upon Mjolnir, the Asgardian relic clipped to his belt. "We should, I think,, find a moment to test this, I think, Lightning Lad, and assemble to our sides, each of us, our own allies, friends, and kinsmen, to display our abilities in the summoning of the Sky's Fire; and thus then to see which shall maintain the title of Lightning Bringer," Thor says, warmly but with a definite note of prideful, arrogant challenge. He's the LIghtning Bringer. You want the title, boy? Come take it. Thor calms when Imra speaks, face softening though the arrogant sort of smirk remains and his eyes are still dancing with mirth. He bows again to the diplomat, sensing the ambassador before him. "Greetings to thee, Councildottor," Thor says, respectfully truncating as he makes doubly sure to file those titles away for later. "Thy thanks are warmly and gratefully received, Imra Ardeen of Titan, and returned with an invitation to my hall some days hence, that the hospitality and warmth shown by Rokk Krinn, Champion of the Cosmic Games, Founder of the Legion of Super-Heroes. In fact, I do think thy Lightning Lad's 'challenge' would be a splendid occassion for such a warm gathering," Thor adds... and then loses it again too. Rokk's quip, followed by Sif's laughter is just too much, and the Storm Lord doubles over in a fit of laughter. He can't even muster enough to reply properly any more. At least he managed to regain enough of himself to reply properly to Imra before... well, you know. Laughter! "Grife, Rokk... we -have- to do all this Lord and Lady stuff? You might as well bring in Pony Lad and let -him- do the honors... oh fine." Executing a courtly bow, Garth greets. "Lord Thor, Lady Sif. Can we dispense with the formalities and get down to drinking silverale already?" Towards Garth there's a quick telepathic burst from Imra. << Be careful. If you mixed your powers, with Supermans, you might come /close/ to what this guy can do. Don't make him angry. Please. >> Outwardly though, the telepath from Titan remains calm, and even smiles slightly. Trying not to say anything about certain other things. Like that contest. It takes a moment for Sif to get herself under control. "My... Apologies. No offense was meant." Because she's learned Midgardians can be sensitive to such things! The mention of any sort of ale gets a nod from Sif who leans down to whisper into Thor's ear. Slowly, the God manages to get himself under control but the mirth is still in his eyes as he nods. "Aye! Bring on the ale!" A small shake of her head is given. If there's one way to distract Thor... She looks at everyone gathered and smiles warmly. "The hospitality you have extended to us this day will not soon be forgotten by myself, my Prince or our people." "A contest event -- not a real fight, but a contest -- sounds like an amazing amount of fun," Cos says, totally somehow managing to still have a straight face, exuding leadery grownup boringness like a forcefield at the moment. He comes over with a round of cold silver bottles, which are all put down on the table Garth and Jaz are sitting at. "This is, I'm sure, nothing like what you have back home," he says to the (potentially) recovering Asgardians, but he picks up two of them and offers them. "It's basically, uh-- it's made from synthehol, which doesn't poison baseline human bodies and doesn't cause hangovers. But it still packs a punch if you're not ready for it. Or a god." Then the man's eyes crinkle at the corners. "And it's our pleasure. Even if Ranzz over there can't keep his mouth shut." He is, on the other hand, broadcasting somewhat frantically to Imra, << Please please please tell Jazmin I'm not ignoring her? I mean I think she probably can figure that out but this could be so dicey, I don't even-- >> Jazmin reaches over for her coffee mug, to lift it for a drink and then frowns as she remembers that it's empty. That mug is set down and she reaches, perhaps a touch reluctantly, for a bottle that Cos has thoughtfully delivered. "Apparently this particular flavour of the Legion is a whole lot more broadly social than I remembered. Are spontaneous parties breaking out in HQ a frequent occurance, or am I just lucky this afternoon?" "Oh for grife's sake, Rokk, you're making -too- much out of this. Hey Thor, you're not one to stand on ceremony, are you?" Garth says, casually slugging Thor on the arm. "C'mon, chill a bit, have a silverale, then we can talk about having a contest. We should play magnoball, blitzball, thunderball, calvinball..." Flashing a grin at Sif, Garth shrugs. "So, how about we just do this after we get everything set up? Right now, I'm -just- about to drag Jazmin out to see the world. Jazmin, nevermind the Gods. You see their clothes? They put them on the same way we do, one bit at a time, so stop looking like... what, do I have something on my face?" Checking his beard, Garth grimaces. "Maybe I should trim it a bit." Sif turns her head to Garth and smirks. "Actually, you are mistaken. Thor summons his armor to him much as he does Mjolnir," she supplies helpfully and with a bit of a playful and teasing sound in her voice that matches the one in her eyes. "The armor tends to come with a better light show, however." She looks over at Rokk and smiles. "Aye. A friendly contest, nothing more." She gives the young man a smile. "We do not mean to make any of your group uncomfortable, I assure you." Because it seems just a bit tense in here. Thor barks a laugh. "Aye. A sport. No true harm to come to any." The drink is accepted with a nod of his head and lifted. "To new friends." And then a long drink of it is taken. "Just lucky actually Jazmin. After all, it's not exactly every day we gets 'Gods' here." is said as Imra offers the other girl a warm smile. << And it's good to see you again. I won't pry and ask where and when you're from, but that is a question everyone is going to be curious about. Unfortunately we all appear to be from different realities, and even different periods in the same, or vastly similar realities. >> is said to her telepathically, even as she heads over to get some of the silverale. << And Rokk apologizes. He says he's sorry if it is coming off like he's ignoring you. >> And yes, yet again Garth gets a headshake and an eyeroll. "Well then, I have darn good timing." Jazmin remarks to Imra, and lifts her silverale. "To new meetings, and friendly contests of watching Lightning Lad get his arse handed to him then?" She nods in Imra's direction, at the silent commentary provided. There's a little smile, and a nod of agreement. "We'll talk later, sound good?" Bringing his hand to his face, Garth comments, "Well -maybe- the armor comes to him, but the rest of his clothes...? Grife, you know what, I don't wanna talk about how gods and goddesses get dressed. I don't care if Thor's a flasher or not, I was in the middle of trying to get -her- to put her costume on so we could show her around." Sif had just been about to take her drink when Thor's head lifts and he gets that far away look in his eyes for a moment. His own bottle is set aside and Mjonlir unclipped from his belt. It's then that Sif turns a regretful smile to those gathered. "I apologize. It seems we have to go. Thank you all for having us." And then the pair turn and make their way out into open air before taking off via Air Thor. And as Imra starts to nod at Jazmin, indicating that she understands, Sif and Thor take off (and maybe Rokk shows them out? Or is called away on 'business'?) But once they're gone, Saturn Girl does move over, and all but slumps into a chair. "That felt like it was almost a bit too close at times..." is said as she shoots Garth a 'look'. "Well /that/ was exciting." Jazmin declares as she takes a drink fom her bottle. She's still leaning against the table, watching Imra slump into a chair and then over at Garth as well. "And here I was used to things being relatively quiet between the world threatening doom. Clearly you guys aren't much for that." "Man, you guys worry too much about protocol," Garth says, leaning against the table and swigging his bottle. "You see the look in his eyes? He's the kind who'd prefer to let down his hair, I bet. Too much dealing with royalty and bureaucrats are gonna give Rokk grey hair before his time, I tell you. Bureaucrats, who need 'em?" "Garth... That guy /IS/ royalty in addition to being a 'God'." Imra flat out says, before reaching up to massage her temples. "So I think playing it safe with him was more than a bit needed. Unless you /wanted/ to tick him off and possibly cause a war between us and his people." Then there's a slightly amused glance at Jazmin. "Actually things have been quiet around here. Aside from that. I mean, we're talking quiet enough that we now have a 'Pony Boy'." Pause. "Don't ask." "Anyone who shares that sort of essay length of titles without needing cue cards, or a breath isn't /exactly/ much for letting his hair down." Jazmin points out to Garth with a chuckle. "Although don't let /me/ stop you. Do let me sell tickets, however. I can't /wait/ to see the two of you let your hair down." She looks down at the bottle in her hand and then back over to Imra. "Pony Boy? /Pony Boy/? Right. Not asking." "Ahhhh, whatever. I don't even understand -that- Ultra Boy. I swear, he keeps giving me -looks- whenever I look at Imra," Garth mutters, as he puts down his bottle. "Jo just shows up wearing a t-shirt with a pony with symbols on it and claims it's a role model for people in this century. I don't even know." Blinking, Garth points at Jazmin. "And hey, you were supposed to get your costume on so we could get out of here. Wanna come, Imra?" With a smile and a shrug, Imra pushes herself back up, out of the chair. "Why not." is said at that offer, before she inclines her head at Jazmin. "That is if you don't mind." Then though, there's almost a slight noise from Saturn Girl before she says, "And I've noticed that too Garth. Among other things from the others... I'm almost tempted to ask them about them, or point out things to Rokk..." "I don't mind." Jazmin answers first and then takes a final drink from her bottle before setting it back on the table. She pushes herself up from it, to full on standing. "Other than questionable fashion taste, what other weirdness is going on?" "Going by what Rokk says, we're all weird, except him," Garth sighs, eyerolling. "We haven't figured out anything about the time anomalies that sent us here from different universes, so we're just sorting out everything. Oh, the base you see here? Built in a day by someone with glasses calling himself Shakespeare. Looks like this is it for a while. Now we just need a Brainy." "And an Ayla." is said almost teasingly as Imra watches Garth from the corner of her eye. Oh, if she only knew... *Cough* Anyways... "And I agree Garth. He is coming off a bit too strong in the whole 'he's from the only right reality' kind of way. The entire thing where he went off about the heroes he didn't recognize or remember creaped me out and then some, in more ways than one." Then there's a shrug at Jazmin. "We sort of mentioned Jo, who's a wildcard. Tinya is around, but she appears to be more like she was in my past. Supposedly Triad is around as well, I haven't seen her though, from a point where The Legion doesn't exist yet. Laurel is here, but she's from some reality where she isn't going by Andromeda and is a /lot/ older, or so I've been told. Supposedly there's a Val around working as a body guard and funding us via that. There's of course Dragonwing, who I know nothing about. And of course strangely enough there's /another/ Time Traveler called Booster Gold who tried out to join us the other day." "Doesn't everyone think that they are from the right reality?" Jazmin asks casually, starting to head off to go and get changed. After all, no one can go out flying in jeans. "Clearly we can't have just one time manipulator floating around, we might offset each other or something. I'll be right back." She turns, headed off towards her room. She doenst just call for spandex and have it appear. She isn't a god either. "She's got a point there," Garth says to Imra as he muses. "If there's more than one, we could be dealing with, I dunno, a whole bunch of time masters." Scratching his goatee, Garth considers. "So, Imra... where do we go first? Daily Planet, show her Clarkie's old digs... I mean... current digs? Damn time tenses." "Let's not deal with the... 'Clarkie' stuff just yet." Yeah. Heck. Considering what reality she's from, Jazmin might not know who 'Clarkie' even is. Or at least know who he is, in association with that name. "I'm tempted to say 'start with the 21st century basics'. The things she should recognize if she needs to get around on her own. Like Lex Tower, The Empire State Building, The Statue of Liberty, and the like." And no, Imra doesn't say that she knows she isn't from, or doesn't feel like she's from the 'right' reality either. But then again that's something she'll have to deal with another time. For now it's just a smile and a good front for the others. Category:Log